rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: Season 2
User's Drag Rush: Season 2, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 1 created by Nicholas424. 12 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar", a spot on the judging panel for next season (hopefully) and the cover picture for next of the next season. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but didn't win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the challenge and won entry back into the competition in tandem. :█ The contestant did not win the challenge and was eliminated again. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: The first challenge is the same as Season 1...Come up with a fierce entrance quote for you queen. You have 24 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity from the next elimination and Team Captain * Bottom Two: Katya and Naomi Smalls * Showdown Theme: Girly Drag * Eliminated: Katya Entrance Quotes: * Aquaria: "Some queens chose to read books I chose to turn looks got all them bitches gaggin and I know they shook" * Bianca: "According to the wether centres hurricane Bianca is about to hit the competition" * Delusion: "Everyone else... Sashay Away." * Farrah: "So this is what it look like..." * James: "Welcome to the freakshow!" * Katya: *didn't submit* * Milk: "Lap it up!" * Naomi: *didn't submit* * Oujo: "ただいま～！ (I'm home!)" * Ryu: "All the way from Tokyo! Ryu Hakije, the Dragon Queen is here, bitches!" * Shea: "Get ready for Slay Coulee, because I'm gonna snatch ALL your edges." 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions '''Showdown Theme: ' Girly Drag Aquaria= |-| Bianca Del Rio= |-| Delusion= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| James Majesty= |-| Katya= |-| Milk= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Ryu Hakije= |-| Shea Coulee= '''Episode 2: ''"From Drag Queen to Author" * '''Main Challenge:' Come up with a book title and advertising line for your autobiography. (A book cover is optional) * Runway Theme: Category is... Hats Incredible * Main Challenge Winner: Nina Bo'nina Brown * Main Challenge Prize: Team Captain and First pick * Bottom Two: Delusion and Oujo-chan * Showdown Theme: Nature Inspired * Eliminated: Delusion Book Titles and Lines: * Aquaria: The Age Of Aquaria; "This is the dawning of a brand new time" * Bianca: Blame it on Bianca 2; "a book of useless facts, shade and just a old queen being bitter" * Delusion: Convince Yourself; "A Shady Bitch’s Guide to Success in a Straight, White Man’s World" * Farrah: Fishy Queen; "All people can be beautiful, even if they are ugly." * James: Incest and Dragula; "So good you'll wanna have sex with your brother too." * Milk: Touch the Fashion, Change Your Life; "Turning hate into haute couture" * Naomi: The Tallest Smalls In The World; ""You wouldn't expect someone with the name "Smalls" to be 7 feet tall." * Nina: Sue Me; "A book for when you feel like the other girls are talking behind your back" * Oujo: From Buzu to Kawaii; "A Japanese Princess's Story" * Ryu: Legend of the Dragon Queen;" "Slapper of Hoes, Breaker of Queens' Spirits & Drinker of Excessive Amounts of Alcohol" * Shea: Shea Can Slay; "Why ya'll acting brand new? Read the book already! You'll get your edges snatched for sure." 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Hats Incredible '''Showdown Theme: ' Nature Inspired Aquaria= |-| Bianca Del Rio= |-| Delusion= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| James Majesty= |-| Milk= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nina Bo'Nina Brown= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Ryu Hakije= |-| Shea Coulee= '''Episode 3: ''"Rival Rush Kitty Girls" * '''Main Challenge:' In two teams, edit an assigned part of either "Drag Up Your Life" or "Sitting on a Secret" into your own. * Runway Theme: Category is... Vision In Violet Inspired by Kaiko Rimen * Winning Team: Team Aquaria * Main Challenge Winner: Ryu Hakije * Main Challenge Prize: Choice of who to save from the bottom 3 * Bottom Two: Bianca Del Rio and James Majesty * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Bianca Del Rio Team Nina Sitting On A Secret All: Sitting on a secret! Bianca: *didn't submit* Nina: I'm a special kind of queen who's a walking masterpiece Im such fish baby I make Farrah jealous And boys love me especially Cause I got hip pads the size of Aquaria's ego Queens like me on Season 2 Are just sitting on secrets just like you I do what I want and love to let myself loose But I don't know which bathroom to use when I gotta go poop All: Sitting on a secret Promise that you'll keep it, and we won't tell no one! James: Ayo sis I have some unfinished business I am Lil Banjee kitty Feeling banjee Feeling boujee Feeling Vanjie My smile is beautiful Level my pussy up Cuz I'm feeling cunt Level my pussy up Cuz I'm feeling cunt Farrah: Move that body, I got a workout that you will not regret C'mon Nicholas! I'm a nice bitch who will teach you a lot You want this? If you really, workout with your ASS Take this secret, put in the room GO, 1, 2, 3 All: Sitting on a secret Promise that you'll keep it, and we won't tell no one! Milk: If you think your lyrics bite, you're right If the judges say you're shite, they're right If you think this verse is tight, it is I'm not joking, kid When that beat drops, y'all start clapping Before you know it, your limbs are flapping We the Kitty Gurlz, hit the floor 'Til your feet are sore, OW All: Sitting on a secret Promise that you'll keep it, and we won't tell no one! Sitting on a secret Promise that you'll keep it, and we won't tell no one! Sitting on a secret! Team Aquaria Drag Up Your Life All: Drag up.. Drag up your life! Drag up.. Drag up your life! Aquaria: Preety or Intelligent, how bout combinded, I'm a smarty servin body you don't see that all the time, Maybe I could tutor you, in anal sex, If you meet me after school we can solve for pi times x. Oujo: Say "hai" to drag, "Hai hai!" to drag Laces are the key Unleash the princess that lives in the bottom of your mind If you want to play All: Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Ryu: It's really shitty world, and it sucks There's bigotry, the catholic church and President Trump So drink some alcohol in excessive amounts If you're drunk, you don't see how it's vile Naomi: Oh girl, just add some sparkle You'll feel so royal, like Meghan Markle And if anyone disagrees with this song Just turn it up and jam all night long, ha! All: Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Shea: D-r-r-ag up your life! In the wildlife. Fericous, wild and fierce. The lion be here. I'd rather bite your ear. ROAR! All: Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life All: Drag up your life! 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Vision in Violet '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A |-| Aquaria= |-| Bianca Del Rio= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| James Majesty= |-| Milk= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nina Bo'Nina Brown= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Ryu Hakije= |-| Shea Coulee= '''Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge:' Fill in the blank in the snatch game format. * Runway Theme: Category is... Celebrity Impersonations (you must send a reference photo). This look is your snatch game character. * Main Challenge Winner: Oujo-chan * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Choice of who to eliminate * '''Bottom Two: James Majesty and Shea Coulee * Showdown Theme: Basic Drag * Eliminated: Shea Coulee Snatch Game Characters Blanks: "Slutty Sally is so slutty, when she goes to the clinic she ________." * Aquaria: "Well I just thought of my husband and he just touches the nurse inopropreatly. Please help me." * Farrah: "She looks like a copy me. But interested, she sings exactly as I do, or is it just worse from her voice?" * James: "Gets witchy" * Milk: "she has the doctor take a gander in her crock pot. But I can relate, when I was younger I would take the local physician back to my kitchen, he'd slather me in butter and we'd cook boeuf à la Bourguignonne all night long... Bon appétit!" * Naomi: "gets to making that money cause she's a hoe." * Nina: "gets a checkup on her ass for twerking too hard after finding out one of her clients is rich as hell." "I don't blame her too because of my personal experience and let me tell ya a story. When I was a young queen I was out hoein after smokin some weed. This rich guy told me he would pay me $10 per ass jiggle and no tea no shade no pink lemonade he ain't even good lookin' but I was ready to MAKE SOME COINS! But my edibles were kicking in and that was after I smoked some pot too so I just kept shakin and shakin until my panties dropped and revealed that I was a man and I dislocated my own ass too after he got scared away" * Oujo: ""Uhh... when we started writing down, A-chan and Nocchi have gotten a bit all over the place... A-chan (Left hand puppet): "Nochnoch, we're supposed to show an answer!" Nocchi (Right hand puppet): OH YOU WANT AN ANSWER, HUH?! WELL HERE'S YOUR ANSWER! Slutty Sally is so slutty, when she goes to the clinic she BANGS THE DOCTOR TO DEATH, BITCH!" Kashiyuka: "Whoa, Noch! What an answer!" Nocchi: "I FUCKING LOVE THIS GAME!" * Ryu: "She gives everyone HIV! You get HIV, You get HIV, Everyone gets HIV!!!" * Shea: "Well I wrote. she moans in the toilet, then walks out of there in some kind of crazy walk? I do stay calm cause I can teach her how to do my walk." 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Celebrity Impersonations '''Showdown Theme: ' Basic Drag |-| Aquaria= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| James Majesty= |-| Milk= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nina Bo'Nina Brown= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Ryu Hakije= |-| Shea Coulee= '''Episode 5: ''"Reading Is Fundamental" * '''Main Challenge:' Read 3 other contestants. * Runway Theme: Category is...Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Milk * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Three: Farrah Moan, James Majesty and Naomi Smalls. * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Naomi Smalls Reads * Aquaria: ** Farrah Moan, everyone thinks that your higlight is so bright but there wrong, you never learned to get the pen over the words in the second grade because your IQ is lower than you self esteem. ** James Majesty, You have the make up skills of a dinasaur on LSD, the fashion sence of a garbage can on Acid, and the spending buget of a homeless man on marijana. ** Oujo-chan, your still here. I'd read you but you but you litterally easier to read than Donald Trumps hair, Dr. Seuss's books, and Bill Cosby's life combinded and bitch I don't have the time. * Farrah: ** Nina, isn't it interesting that when your flight came into town the sightings of chupacabras increased? ** Milk, You remind me of a Russian Doll full of yourself. ** And you! Legendary, you think you are. Legendary? Looks like dairy and .. MICHELLE VISAGE *Made a poker face of Michelle Visage* * James: ** "I always thought you were Aja, because your looks are just as basic." ** "Milk, are you even doing drag? Because you look like a dude!" ** "You're so fishy! You look like a 14 year old!" * Milk: ** Oujo-chan, your Japanese influences always excite me, but could you make like Hiroshima and bomb already? ** James Majesty, your majesty for short, your five minutes of fame for shorter. ** Naomi Smalls, you've got legs up to your asshole, which coincidentally is where you pull most of your looks from. * Naomi: ** *didn't submit* * Nina: ** Milk, people are such a fan of you for how you look out of drag but too bad good looks don't mean you have talent. ** Ryu Hakije, you are so unreal! like literally you don't even exist you fake bitch ** James Majesty, you are a talented queen! Too bad your talent is being in the bottom 2. * Oujo: ** Nina Bo'Nina Brown Nakata Koshijima, gurl. With that many last names you're gonna sound like a latina! ** Farrah MOOOAN! Looking at you now, no wonder you went home second! ** This Japanese buzu is fugly and focuses too much on being safe and safe alone! ...Wait, did I just read myself?! * Ryu: ** Milk, your ego has achieved something that I thought was impossible. It became bigger than Alyssa's backrolls. ** Aquaria, beautiful? Maybe. Talented? Doubtful. Basic? Extremely. ** Nina and Oujo: What do Farrah Moan, Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Oujo-chan all have in common? They whine, bitch, complain and somehow, they all also sound like dying whales. 'Episode 5 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Red For Filth '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A |-| Aquaria= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| James Majesty= |-| Milk= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nina Bo'Nina Brown= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Ryu Hakije= '''Episode 6: ''"Seven Deadly Drag Sins" * '''Main Challenge:' Write a story about an assigned sin, that connects to your look. * Runway Theme: Category is...Deadly Sin. (Submit a look based on an assigned sin) * Main Challenge Winner: Aquaria and Nina Bo'nina Brown * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: N/A * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: James Majesty and Oujo-chan *Note: This whole challenge is inspired by FalcoLombardi99* Deadly Sins Deadly Sins Stories * Aquaria: ** She was a young girl who went to church, loved her family and Jesus but she had a special connection with her mother. Ever since she was young she never left her mothers side. Everything was perfect until one day a tragedy happend. Her mother passed away in a car crash and led to her fathers drink addiction. She ran away from home and became a hooker. Every night you could here the clicking of her heels on the sidewalk as she walked to her destination. One night she meet up with a guy, went back to the hotel room as usual, but something was different. She had a connection with this guy, feelings, but stonger. She had felt this before with her mother but this was stronger. She wanted him, she needed him, she had to have him. Three years later they got married and she was back on her feet. They had jobs a house everything was perfect again until one day. When she arrived home not to be greeted by her husband but by an alarming phone call. Her husband passed away from a car crash that day. She grieved and mourned his death until one day she realised, she couldn't have anything. Anything she ever wanted everything she desired to have she lost, her mother, they gut, nothing. But she found a new desire, pain. She locked her self away and confliced any pain she could on her self from cuts to burns and soon that desire for pain turned to a desire for death. She was found seven years later hang from the celing in her appartment but she was not found dead but alive and all her blood had turned black and her tears blue. She had turned into an unhumanly creature something unexplained. The house was renivated and a new family moved in. They loved the house but they're only complant was the air vents seemed to make a clicking sound like heels on the sidewalk. * Farrah: ** Greed is an excessive desire for excessive excess, especially for excess wealth, status, beauty. Farrah's Greed is that she thinks herself SOOOOOO beautiful. That already considers herself more beatiful that others, sometimes she does not even have anyone to envy. Her things of greed are manifested when she is asked to share one of her looks. Sometimes she is so self-assured that she has agressive greed. The main thing that infuriates her is when her beautiful face is stolen. She was used to the fact that boys pay attention to her, and take care of her. * James: ** "She was a social media icon who showed pics of her body because she considered herself to be a perfect girl with a perfect body and personality. She was so full of pride towards herself for everything she has done, she loved herself and nobody else." * Milk: ** In the city of Drag Queens, Milk was just a common whore, selling her ass daily for minimum wage. One day, a fine gentleman picked her up and brought her to the closest cheap motel so they could get it on. But, trade didn't like the session, so he had gutted her. So now, the ghost of Milk roams the streets, spooking passers-by out of jealousy that they have all of their insides inside their body and she does not. Some say they can still hear her cries on that same street corner til this day. Miss Milky... Miss Milky... Miss... Miiiiiilky... * Nina: ** It was a windy day in Miami Florida. Shea Coulee and I decided to go to our gig an hour early as we planned to take the scenic route as we just landed this morning and we wanted to see Miami before our next flight tomorrow morning. While we were walking down the street with our drag Shea and I started talking about our time on Season 9 of RuPaul's Drag Race. it was a fine conversation until we hit episode 5's topic. "Remember when you wanted to be Blac Chyna but instead I got it?" Shea asked. "Yeah im still pretty sad about that" I replied. But I lied I was still infuriated with Shea and Alexis Michelle. They were completely trying to sabotage me. "Well I still deserved that role" Shea chuckled. I looked at her with such rage in my face and it was so dead silent you could hear a pin drop from a mile away. "I'm just kidding Shea come on let's go I want to see more of Miami before we reach our gig." I was lying again. as Coco Montrese once said herself "IM NOT JOKING BITCH!" I'm still infuriated that someone could do such a thing to sabotage their fellow sister. We reached our gig and my mind went blank. Next thing I knew I was holding a match and I dropped it upon regaining myself. I didn't know what happen. but I looked down and there was Shea... Dead, bruised and gutted. Everything was set ablaze due to the room we were in was doused in kerosene and the last thing I saw in that room was blood on the wall in my handwriting saying "I shoulda been Blac Chyna." I ran out grinning because it's what Shea deserved. I shoulda been Blac Chyna and everyone knew it. Nothing has made me more satisfied then seeing her lifeless on the floor being on fire. I quickly escaped to New York. Moments later I went to a club and before my mind went completely blank again, I said "Hey Alexis Michelle..." and all I heard was screaming fading out and me not being able to see a single thing. * Oujo: ** Gluttony is the overindulgence and overconsumption of anything to the point of waste. The word derives from the Latin gluttire, meaning to gulp down or swallow. Princess Kaniba was a beautiful girl who had a jawdropping 360 suitors, all of which were vanishing as she accepted them. The reason for their disappearance was simple: Kaniba was so gluttonous that she would go to extents of doing something that's taboo in tons of societies: Cannibalism. To this day, Kaniba is amongst the most feared princesses in the whole entire world. Don't ask her for a date, you could be her next victim.. * Ryu: ** She was a simple lass who lazed around. She didn't work like the rest of her sisters, she couldn't be bothered. On the off days she would arrive, she would be in her nightie. A simple lass who was always sleepy, a simple lass who was ready for bed. 'Episode 6 Looks' Runway Theme: ''' Deadly Sins '''Showdown Theme: N/A |-| Aquaria= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| James Majesty= |-| Milk= |-| Nina Bo'Nina Brown= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Ryu Hakije= 'Episode 7: ''"Ruvenge Roast" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a roast for each of the Top 5 * Runway Theme: Category is...Monochromatic Runway(one color). * Returinig Queens: Shea Coulee and Bianca Del Rio * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: James Majesty Roasts * Bianca: ** Hello sadly I had to be eliminated earlier in the competition and now I have the chance to return to the competition and most importantly read some hateful bitches **First up Aquaria in your entrance quote on season 10 you said Bonjour! no matter what language you say hello in it will never mask ur level of ... illiteracy and it obviously must be so hard getting compared to Miz Cracker you must try so hard to have no personality there’s also a problem when you make the fucking Vixen look good compared to you in a argument. **Next up Milk. Milk I think you’d make good ice cream cause your pretty cold, Milk how much effort are you putting in to this competition 1%, Milk I think your out of date cause your pretty sour and finally milk please don’t go backstage and cry about being safe for the 8th fucking time ... Today! **Moving on to Nina Bo’Nina Banna Ofana Osama Bin Laden People are staying things behind my back (Points at Shea) Brown Boom! Boom! Boom! Nina your more delusional than fucking Delusion if you think you were ever going to be Black Chyna cause we’re all conspiring against you so that was never going to happen. **Farrah little girl highlighter isn’t a personality people compare you To Christina Aguilera but there’s a difference, She’s talented and I bet this roast must be giving you traumatic flashbacks “Let’s get this roast a cookin” . **And finally the fakest bitch besides Oujo-Chan, Ryu Hakije you really embody the Top 5 ur Fake like Farrah, Hateful like Nina, Boring like Aquaria and finally ugl .. no I mean ”ugly on the inside” like Milk. Bye Bitches! * James: ** "Aquaria, why are you Sharon's drag daughter, you don't have any of her spooky qualities, instead you're a basic bitch." ** "Milk, you are resting on your hotness out of drag to get you to the crown, as touching the fashion won't change your life, sweetie." ** "Farrah Moan, are you and Courtney Act related? Because you both have the same mug, same style, same everything!" ** "Nina Bo'nina fofana Osama Bin Laden on Season 2 Brown, you don't need to repeat your name all the time and you don't need to be a cosplay queen." ** "Ryu Hakije, your style is exactly the same as Kira Shade from season 1, are we sure you aren't the same person? Because your mugs are exactly the same bitch." * Shea: ** Aquaria: Age of Aquaria? Really? The only thing I could see you age from is: Horrible to Dead. No seriously please die. ** Nina: I don't really have a read for you. I DESERVED TO BE BLAC CHYNA B*TCH! ** Farrah: I've heard you moan so much! I can't wait to hear how loud your moan will be when you get eliminated. ** Milk: People still love you sooo much, but have they realized how long you've expired? Go to the trash already. ** Ryu: Ryu Hakjie, how do you say your last name? Crappy? Unhappy? Black tea? The tea is you ain't real girl. Your last name rhymes with many things, congrats! Probably the first and last time I'll ever say congrats to you. 'Episode 7 Looks' Runway Theme: ''' Monochromatic Runway '''Showdown Theme: N/A |-| Bianca Del Rio= |-| James Majesty= |-| Shea Coulee= 'Episode 8: ''"Drag Princesses" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with your own fairy tale princess and write a short story about it. * Runway Theme: Category is...Drag Princesses * Main Challenge Winner: Milk * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Farrah Moan and Shea Coulee * Showdown Theme: Category is...Busted Drag * Eliminated: Farrah Moan Stories * Aquaria: ** This is princess Iccy and she from the most trash town of Alaska. In Alaska it's cold, it's white, and the only color that exists there is brown. Princess Iccy couldn't let this go on very longer so she made this sad town into something amazing. Something only to be dreamed of. She mad this town gay okay. Honey she took this town from cold to hot, from white to multiraced, and of course from brown to rainbow. Honey she made Alaska one of the gayest que... one of the gayest states in America. Honey Fire Island gonna wanna melt her down. * Bianca: ** Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away there lived a hateful queen named Bianca Del Taco Trio. There also lived a little princess named Abore Delamo. At first they hated each other Bianca would say Thou has a hog body while Abore would tell her she was old enough to be her great-great fairy godmother but eventually over time Bianca would lend Abore a pixie cincher and Abore would say something but she didn’t know what she said but she felt like she said something to Bianca’s arch nemesis Princess Back Rolls the third together they would enter a fairy competition and eliminated multiple princesses such as Princess Longe Nose, Princess Flipper, Princess Blackhorse, Princess BenDelaSatan and Princess Dhiarhia Pond until it was down to 3 Princess’s Bianca, Abore and Princess Old Australian Blonde Twink it was a close call however Evil Triumps when good queens do nothing! Meaning Princess Bianca Del Taco Won. Hennnnnnnnnny Okurrrrrrrrrrrrr Werrrrrrrkkkkkkk * Farrah: ** This is the young princess Burlesqua, she is very nice princess. But, she loves too much attention. Her main hobby can be learned already by her name. Of course her hobby is burlesque. She lives in Hollywood, NY, and so she has a very big popilarity there, her parents are very rich. And so she rich, too. It would seem that the rich princesses are always arrogant. But this stereotype is not about it. She has so many friends. But the fact, she was born poor, her parents were poor. But, at the one moment everything change so much. That they decided to move to Hollywood, her famila works in a very big company, and they earn a lot of money that provides it. During the day she is nice to everyone, but at night she becomes a dangerous kitty. At night from it you can wait for any tricks. She does not like hypocrisy the most, since many in her childhood have been called, humiliated. But she could survive it all. Also many want to know her, but she is not very sociable with stranges. * Milk: ** Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a princess named Talltalia. She dreamed of a world in the sky, one above the clouds where there was drag queens, pre-revival disco music, and hard drugs probably. She told the kids at school about her dreams and they hurled nasty insults at her. "That's stupid," They would say. "You're a man in a dress," They would scream. This abuse would get to Princess Talltalia, so she would walk down dark alleys at night, thinking of ways to reach the clouds. One night, a toad-like man approached her while she was on a nightly stroll. He sold her a bag of magic mushrooms. "Will these help me reach the sky?" She asked. "Sure, yeah, whatever." He replied. Talltalia was ecstatic. She went home and consumed the mushrooms quickly. Before she knew it, she was 200 feet tall. She could finally reach the clouds and party all night long. When she went to school the next day, the kids still didn't believe her story, but she knew it was the start of something magical. The end * Nina: ** Snow Black is a famous drag queen who once had famous drag parents. After one of her drag parents died it her other drag parent soon remarried a wicked drag queen. Once her only living drag parent died her wicked step drag mother was her sole caretaker. The Wicked step drag mother was so jealous of Snow Black for her talent, fame and hip pads that she decided to hire someone to kill her. The Hitman went to Snow Black's performance with plans to kill her, but after seeing her perform, he was in such amazement and starstruck of her beauty and talent so he told Snow Black about her wicked step drag mother's plan to have her killed. Snow Black ran away and found a house with 7 drag sisters who took her in to stay for a while. One night when the 7 drag sisters were doing a gig, Snow Black was all alone until she heard a knock on the door. It was an old woman who offered her these beautiful hip pads. Snow Black couldn't turn down the offer so she put them on only to find out the old woman was her wicked step drag mother in disguise and the hip pads were poisoned. The poison makes her sleep for eternity and the only way to wake up was a kiss of true love. The 7 drag sisters tried to wake her up but they all failed until the Hitman showed up and kissed Snow Black. Snow Black woke up, and they all tracked down her wicked step drag mother and got rid of her forever. They all lived happily ever after touring the world. The End. * Ryu: ** Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom with fairies, rainbows and gays lived the princess of this kingdom, the Fairy Princess, Princess Twinkletoes. Twinkletoes was a kind and generous ruler and gave her subjects all kinds of gifts, the ability to search for trade through Grindr, control over all of the world's rainbows and asylum from the nasty homophobes of the world. Her subjects loved Princess Twinkletoes so much, in fact, the word "Twink" was created in her honour. Now, while she patiently waits to become the Queen of the Fairies, Princess Twinkletoes shows her subjects just how kinds and giving she can be. * Shea: ** Once upon a time there was an ordinary girl named Sally. On Monday her whole life changed. On her way to go shopping to a mall she got hungry and just wanted something to eat. So she stopped by "Food for All" The line was very long so she decided to find something in the garbage. She grabbed a sub then started to eat it, it didn't taste normal. She then fainted. She woke up again then found herself in a castle full of food and food knights. She is known as "Princess Savour" from that day she countinued to help people and give food. People loved her and once a year people would throw a festival about her. She was once spotted by a litte kid. But sadly they didn't believe him. Even though she is sweet, she can get real nasty, with people who waste food. 'Episode 8 Looks' Runway Theme: ''' Drag Princesses '''Showdown Theme: Busted Drag |-| Aquaria= |-| Bianca Del Rio= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Milk= |-| Nina Bo'Nina Brown= |-| Ryu Hakije= |-| Shea Coulee= 'Episode 9: ''"Long Lost Drag Sisters" * '''Main Challenge: Create a story about how you and your assigned partner are long lost twins. * Runway Theme: Category is...Cohesive Runway(You and your partner must come up with a similar look). * Main Challenge Winner: Aquaria and Milk * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Bianca Del Rio and Shea Coulee * Showdown Theme: Colorful Drag * Eliminated: ''' Stories * '''Aquaria & Milk: ** Milk and Aquaria were two star-crossed club kids, performing on the same stage week after week, but little did they know just how close they were. It was a rainy evening, and Sharon had invited Aquaria over. She sat Aquaria down, "Aquaria, I have something to tell you," she said. "What is it?" Aquaria replied. "You aren't an only child. Your hypothetical father and I actually had twins, and gave the other one up for adoption." She sobbed. "Well, does the twin have a name?" Aquaria questioned. "Milk," Sharon whispered. Aquaria was shocked. The next day, Aquaria told Milk the news. "It makes perfect sense! You look just like me on testosterone." She said. "Yeah! Wait, what?" It was the start of something beautiful, or so they thought. * Bianca & Shea: ** Many years a go a little Latina girl ran away to Chicago she met a man a few years younger. They not only fell in love and the girl fell pregnant. Overtime the man met a Woman training to be a minister they would talk a lot but he said they were only friends. The woman thought they were more she would question the man about her they would argue and argue the man would go over to see the other girl leaving the pregnant woman by herself that night 2 things would happen an affair and a birth. around a hour after he left her waters burst she was rushed to the hospital during the birth her boyfriend was sleeping with the other woman. The next morning the man awoke 9 missed calls and 13 texts he rushed to the hospital. He arrived entered the room the woman sat and told him there names are Roy and Jaren take one and never talk to me again he gasped walked over to her and picked up Jaren who was covered in a black blanket and did exactly as she said. The woman returned to her homeland the following day meeting a man a few months later he became Roy’s father as for Jaren the man moved in with the minister her becoming his mother. Years later they both got an interest in makeup then in design what led into both having successful drag careers as the drag divas the winner of season 6 of a Rupauls Drag Race Bianca Del Rio and the heavily successful Chicago based Shea Couleé. They would preform on the stages meet the same people but they would never meet until one night they were both performing at Hamburger Marys and had invited there family the family’s both went backstage after the show and all they could say at each other was ...WOW! * Nina & Ryu: ** One day in sunny Los Angeles, Ryu Hakije was getting reading for Drag Brunch with a bunch of Drag Race girls, she was going to see her sisters, Mayhem and Detox but queens from other states for participating in this as well, including Eureka O'Hara, Laila McQueen and Nina Bo'Nina Banana Fofana Osama Bin Laden On Season 9 Brown. Ryu Hakije drove to the venue and got ready for her gig. Monents later, Ryu began beating her face and getting her domantrix warrior look all prepped and ready. While getting into drag, Ryu noticed another queen doing her same exact face with a white version of Ryu's outfit. She marched right over to this queen, annoyed as hell. "Oh no bitch! You did not just Miz Cracker me and my mug!" "Miz Cracker you? Honey my mug is an original and it doesn't kill you" Nina replied. But they both realized that behind their mugs, their features were extremely similar. Almost as if they were identical except their skin tones were completely different. "Wow it's like I'm looking in a funky mirror," Nina said. "Well yeah... this is just... Odd..." Ryu replied. "Well, my name is Nina Bo'Nina Banana Fofana Osama Bin Laden Brown. But in short I'm Nina Bo'Nina Brown but you can just call me Nina" "I'm Ryu. Ryu Hakije." And then they both realized that they were both wearing the same outfit but in different colors. "Wow, quite an impeccable taste you have there Ryu." "Thank you, I love going with this kind of look. It just screamed warrior to me and I grew up with my Mom and she's a warrior to me." "huh really? I grew up with my Dad and he was my warrior. He fought to keep me happy. What was your mother's last name?" "I took her last name as my drag name, Hakije. My Mom once told me stories about my father and his middle and last name was Bo'Nina Brown as well." "Really? Cause I've heard stories about my mother left my father after 1 year I was born and took my twin sibling with her as well and I honestly feel like you could be my twin sister. And my Mother's last name was Hakije too." "Okay Nina, let's do some speed questions about our allergies. Can you eat Pineapples?" "Can't, my tongue starts to itch horribly." "Same. What about Blueberries?" "Im G6PD deficient, it will trigger it." "Wow, Nina... me too." It was this moment that we knew that we were sisters separated really young. After our gig, we decided to get to know each other more and we were basically alike in every way. Our relationship is strengthening and we have planned to tell our parents that we finally found each other. The end. 'Episode 9 Looks' Runway Theme: ''' Cohesive Runway '''Showdown Theme: Colorful Drag |-| Aquaria & Milk= |-| Bianca Del Rio & Shea Coulee= |-| Nina Bo'nina Brown & Ryu Hakije= Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:User's Drag Rush Season 2 Category:Nicholas424